


Wait a Little Longer

by vanilla_kit_kat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, sonia is a wingman for gundham, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_kit_kat/pseuds/vanilla_kit_kat
Summary: Sonia could tell there were some deeper feelings between Kazuichi and Gundham. Perhaps a night on the town would be just what they needed to confess?This is a series of Soudam one-shots because I love them :D
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Wait a Little Longer

"Dude, I'm freaking starving."  
Gundham sighed, looking away from his dark devas to glare at the mechanic who had been complaining for the last hour.   
"This is the fourth time you have told me, Tamer of Automotives. As I have explained to your mere mortal mind, which it seems it still cannot comprehend, we must wait for the Dark Princess to arrive before we can travel for food."  
Kazuichi huffed, sliding down in his seat and covering his face with his beanie.   
"If you'd just let me get up and get a snack, then I wouldn't keep complaining."  
"That would ruin your appetite."  
"Believe me, it won't."  
A knock on the door stopped their bickering, and Kazuichi excitedly jumped up to answer it.   
Sonia had offered to treat them to a day out on the town, including lunch that Kazuichi had been excited about for the last three days. Unfortunately, Gundham had to live with the non-stop talk of food.   
"I have brought some snacks for the drive to town! I hope this will make the long ride more bearable," Sonia said, pulling out a bag of chips. Kazuichi practically ripped them out of her hands and tore open the bag, turning back to Gundham and sticking his tongue out. Gundham just rolled his eyes and stood up.   
"Well, shall we get going?"   
Sonia nodded, and the three went off together to enjoy a much anticipated lunch.

\----------------

The day had been mostly successful. Kazuichi had practically ate the restaurant out of business, and somehow still had room for dessert. They walked around the shops together, Sonia dragging the boys into almost every single one, but neither of them really minded. The only store Gundham requested they go in was the pet store, where his hamsters got a bath. While that was happening, Kazuichi broke off from the group to head to some store that had caught his eye earlier(he didn't tell the other two what store it was). He came back just as the hamsters were finished, and the three of them headed out together once more.   
  
\-------------

By the end of the day, they were all exhausted. The three sat at a bench right on the edge of town, looking up at the night sky and admiring the stars.   
"Hey, Sonia?"  
"Yes, Kazuichi?"  
"Thank you for lunch today," he said, a sleepy smile on his face. Sonia giggled and nodded her head.   
"Of course! It was my pleasure to take my two closest friends out for a day, and I had a lot of fun!"  
Kazuichi nodded and yawned, resting his head on Gundham's shoulder which caused Gundham to blush and cover his face with his scarf. No one else noticed.   
After sitting in silence for a while, Gundham noticed that Kazuichi had gotten heavier, and his breathing had slowed down by a lot. It appeared he had fallen asleep.   
Sonia looked over at the boys, a small smile forming on her lips. She had always kind of guessed there was something going on between them.   
"Gundham, you two are extremely cute."  
Gundham felt his face heat up again, and he shifted uncomfortably under Kazuichi's weight.   
"Dark Princess, I don't think 'cute' is the right word for this."  
"You like it, don't you?"  
"Well...I would be lying if I told you that I wasn't happy when he laid his mortal head on me."  
"Gundham, it's been over a year. I know you like him, so you should just tell him! He likes you too!"  
Neither of them noticed the change in Kazuichi's breathing pattern again.   
"That's impossible, Princess. I am an Overlord! He is but a lowly mechanic!"  
He took a breath.   
"And yet...I still am enjoying this display of affection."  
"I think you should tell him tonight, Gundham!"  
"There's no way something like that would work out. I don't have time for mortal relationships."  
"Yet look where we are. I know you consider both me and him your friends, you said it yourself that we're two of the only people your hamsters like. Doesn't that count for something?"  
"I guess you're right, Dark Princess. But still...perhaps maybe this Dark Overlord of Ice...may be afraid of what the Tamer of Automotives will say if I tell him how I feel."  
"Gundham, I know he feels the same way."  
"You can't know that unless he told you himself!...Did he tell you?"  
Sudden movement from below startled Gundham, and he felt his entire body freeze when Kazuichi grabbed his hand.   
"I did tell her."  
Gundham felt like he could've died from embarrassment right then and there.   
"How long were you awake, human? How much did you hear?"  
"Enough to know that you wanna tell me something."  
"That's not true-"  
"Gundham."  
Gundham was taken aback at how serious Sonia sounded.   
"Gundham, we both already told you that I like you," Kazuichi mumbled, his face slightly buried in Gundham's shirt. He was smiling.   
"You did?"  
Kazuichi laughed, sitting up all the way.   
"Yes, doofus, we did. Do you like me too?"  
Gundham looked at him, their eyes meeting. Seeing him there, in the moonlight, remembering every moment they've had together brought something out of him. For the first time in a while, Gundham smiled.   
"Yes."  
Both Sonia and Kazuichi's faces lit up at the confession. He pulled Gundham into a tight hug, which was returned with just as much force.   
"I am so happy for you two! Should I perhaps head home and give you some alone time?"  
"Miss Sonia, you're our ride home."  
"Oh right, sorry!"  
Kazuichi rested his head on Gundham's shoulder again, their hands still intertwined. Both were very happy about that.   
"Perhaps the Dark Princess is right though, it is pretty late. Maybe we should all go home."  
They both agreed, but they all lingered. Something about this moment was beautiful, and none of them really wanted to leave it.  
They had their whole life ahead of them to spend together, so why not wait just a little longer?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter is a little short, but it's really just to set up their relationship :)


End file.
